


Miami Fun

by orphan_account



Category: EDM, Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Day At The Beach, M/M, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny and Thomas go to the beach in Miami and Sonny has a bit of anxiety about leaving the shade and joining his boyfriend for beach fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miami Fun

“Go on I’ll go in later!” Sonny spoke loudly to his boyfriend Thomas from his beach chair, getting comfy under the umbrellas to save his pale yet sun blocked skin any potential burns. Thomas seemed to be having so much fun out in the Miami waters after their big night the day before.

It was good to unwind but Sonny still had his reservations about showing more than just his calves and forearms so he was everything but unwound on the beach. He just wished he could have fun with Thomas but he didn’t want to ruin his shirt by going into the water and he didn’t want to take it off so he was at an impasse. Sometimes his body confidence issues just became overwhelming and he didn’t even want to move, which was what was happening now.

He sat out in the shade not letting himself enjoy the sun or the sand or the water, maybe he would just take a nap or get any kind of alcohol he could get his hands on at the boardwalk so he could relax properly.

It was obvious Thomas wasn’t enjoying the ocean all alone so he left the water making a beeline for their little sun protected shelter to sit on the towel by Sonny’s legs. “Why’d you get out? Do you wanna get something to eat?” Sonny asked, leaning down from his seat to give his wet boyfriend a kiss. “I want to be able to have fun with you y’know, not just stare at you in your sun chair from the water.” Thomas responded, sounding like he was feeling rejection from his boyfriend.

“I-I would but..” Sonny trailed off, playing with the ends of his shirt. “Just give it a chance, babe. You can run back to the umbrellas if you hate it.” Thomas tried to coax his boyfriend into joining him in the water, even for a short while. Sonny sighed, he wanted to make Thomas happy but he was conflicted with his own insecurities. He looked about their beach towels and their cooler, then around them to see far away couples having fun so he decided to give Thomas that satisfaction. “O-Okay, but you have to keep your arm around me until we get in the water..” Sonny trailed off as his excited boyfriend jumped up ready to cover him with his arms out.

Sonny stood off his sun chair and looked around, standing on his toes to see over their umbrellas to make sure no one could see before he wriggled out of his loose fitting black shirt. Once rays of the sun hit his pale squishy torso he covered up with his arms and Thomas threw an arm around him asking him if he was okay. Sonny gave a silent nod and they shuffled out from their spot.Sonny was barely moving at a decent pace so Thomas decided to help him out a little.

“Up we go!” He said, his voice straining a little as he lifted his small boyfriend up off the ground bridal style, making Sonny scream just a little. “Holy shit!” Sonny’s tiny voice gasped while Thomas continued to the water on a trot. “Don’t wanna spend hours just getting to the water!” Thomas spoke loudly, running into the water with his boyfriend still in his arms. Sonny flailed around and wriggled out of Thomas’ arms until he was let go and permitted to float in the salt water.

“So..?” Thomas questioned, giving Sonny a curious look as his tiny boyfriend waded up with his soggy head above the water, his short arms no longer hiding himself because he was hidden. “I-It’s nice, nobody can see me right?” Sonny asked, swimming closer to his boyfriend who’s feet reached the floor more so than his own. Thomas looked around them, then down in the water to be funny saying he was checking for “peeping fish”. “Nope, looks like you’re in the clear, now let’s have some fun okay?” Thomas said with a smile on his face, letting his tiny boyfriend swim closer and wrap his arms and legs around him. Thomas was gonna teach him how to play water games.

—————————————————————

 

Hours passed and it seemed like the sun went down way faster than Sonny realized, he was actually having an exceptional amount of fun playing Marco Polo with his boyfriend until Thomas caught him that last time and held him while he moved towards the shore. 

“We’re going home already?” Sonny asked sounding disappointed that his boyfriend seemed to be ready to pack up. “I think a couple of hours of fun is enough, lets clean up and maybe get some food?” Thomas asked, feeling hungry as hell after entertaining his tiny boyfriend. Sonny sighed but agreed once Thomas set him on his feet and they gathered up their little beach spot together. Once they were all collected and Sonny had his shirt securely back on him as well as the now soggy and sand laden slip ons he had brought to the beach so they could head to the car and pack their things away in the trunk.

The whole car ride was mostly Sonny talking about how happy he was and how fun their day was until his words started to slow and space out, all the sun he took in was getting to him and he was falling asleep with his body warm and spots on his skin reddened by the sunlight. Thomas knew he was tired, his shorter boyfriend always burned out faster than he did, he always looked upon him lovingly when he slept. He could really be a fucking sap when he wasn’t being a big party boy with a loud mouth.

They pulled up to their hotel after a few blocks past the beach, Thomas let Sonny sleep for a few extra moments before he went around to the other side of the car to gently shake him awake, getting whiny moans of protest from Sonny. Thomas gave a heavy sigh, he unbuckled Sonny from the car and hoisted him up, feeling him wriggle he set him down before shutting the car door. 

“What’s wrong?” Thomas questioned but all Sonny did was go behind him. “I wanna piggy back.” Sonny’s voice may have been sleepy but he was very sure of what he wanted. Thomas had a very please smile on his face when he let Sonny hop up on him, he didn’t mind having to carry him upstairs. Thomas didn’t have an issue getting Sonny into their room, the only issue was getting him to get off and take a shower.

“Ugh, why do I have to shower?” Sonny whined as Thomas miraculously managed to get his tiny legs off his waist. “Because, the salt water will damage your hair and you’ll stink like salted onions if you don’t.” Thomas sighed, giving his short boyfriend’s mopped hair an awkward rustle. “I’ll shower with you.” Thomas added as incentive and Sonny immediately took up that offer tearing off his shirt with more confidence now that it was just them.The couple shared a shower, Thomas let Sonny wash his hair and vice versa but they couldn’t stay for long because the hot water helped Sonny find his sunburns.

They finished up and got dressed, well, Thomas was the only one completely dressed, Sonny waddled out into the bedroom with nothing but undies and deodorant on and a bottle of aloe in his hand whining with every step. “Aloe me before I crisp up and die.” Sonny whined sitting rigidly on their bed as Thomas made his way over to Sonny, taking the aloe and sitting behind him on the bed to get his back.

“You have fun today?” Thomas asked, his voice soft while he made sure to get all the red warm parts of Sonny’s back with the lotion. “Yeah! I wanna go back tomorrow but I feel like I’m well done already.” Sonny replied with a sigh, he knew Thomas wouldn’t want him getting burnt anymore. “Well, we could get ice cream on the boardwalk tomorrow?” Thomas offered, confirming Sonny’s theory of Thomas not wanting him to get burned more. Sonny still smiled to himself as Thomas continued to tend to him, he was so sweet yet predicable sometimes

“I would like that.”


End file.
